hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 23
Is the eleventh episode of the season two of chess legends and the twenty-third episode of the series. This episode they encountered the demon race that is led by Supremo Legends. And this is also the second Empire Chess battle all the time. 'Events' *The battle between Steve Alliance and Demon Race is started. *Steve Legends, Adjaua Legends and Arances Legends are assigned to plant a bomb to the hideout. *Mante Legends is directing to save Fatima Legends. *Nortis Legends fought a battle with Supremo Legends and won. *After the battle the silhoutte of the last six pieces is now revealed (only in next episode). *The Four demon leaders are introduced voluntary to defeat Mante Legends. *These six pieces is revealed to be in next episode. *Some pieces are reach level-up via Training Mode 19. 'Prologue' Mante Legends and the making their plan. To plant a bomb, is the three people who are going to hideout. After that Arances Legends frees all of thousands of prisoners and give it to Nortis Legends. Nortis Legends talks to them that they will begin their new life in here and do not making such offense and declaring war to the city forever. Also he told them to leave it peaceful, do not aggresive in such words every Nortis Legends talk all of people are now changed and fight their fear to defeat Supremo Legends for freedom. Someone ask how about the Blueprints, "Don't worry I will ride it for my friends." Arances Legends said and leave. 'Plan' Mante Legends and the team are planning, this is no taking orders how to plant a bomb for sacrifice. Steve Legends is decided that the bomb will plant by himself but Adjaua Legends objects because he join him with the help. Also Arances Legends won't never just wait and he joins Steve Legends and Adjaua Legends to do so. Nortis Legends agrees the three and he ask how should be plan to do. Mante Legends is thinking that Yewas Legends is Sacred Legends and he has plan to do. Nortis Legends says "Hey! There's no time, why should you go to this land" he points this cave. While they run Supremo Legends and the four demon leaders interrupted them, Nortis Legends uses his power to help Mante Legends advance directly to the cave with no time. He points this cliff will help to jump but the prisoners also join up to fly Mante Legends past the cliff and the plan was successful. 'Encounter' Supremo Legends was shocked by his air playing to Yewas Legends. The four demon leaders meeting up to volunteer back to Yewas Legends together. Supremo Legends ignoring them so he worried to need Yewas Legends a guard for the long time. Mante Legends walks on the cross. Yewas Legends is now using his ultimate power on Fatima Legends but it was blocked by Mante Legends. The flashback is here again. Yewas Legends talks a vocal about Mante Legends. But Mante Legends disagree by saying don't know where he was live to protect the town as secret. Yewas Legends is now declaring battle showing six new pieces but it was in reverting position. "Brother Jayvees!" Fatima Legends shock, and there was a cutscene about the four demon leaders clashes Mante Legends in the field. The four demon leaders will telling their names as respect to that fearless opponent. 'Battle' Nortis Legends is ready to take on the fight. Before he do that Gaharol Legends told Nortis Legends to use all prisoners of the castle as they conversing in the evening that leave them agreement. So the prisoners are having fun for their freedom and make this place their independent homeland for now on. Supremo Legends thinks "how they join you and is this working with this idiots". Nortis Legends says you will find out so the battle commence here. Much interesting this is for life battle, if the enemy lose the match they'll all die (Supremo Legends is the main branch that will disappear all demons). 'Opening Game' Nortis Legends is release a knight first and they make a four knights opening which they can able to defend, then moves a pawn a little tile except in d-white pawn recklessly move and also there you can choose either b3 or b4. Plus the opponent unleash in the right side. 'Middle Game' Nortis Legends' destroys that right place which is capable of chance of being blundered in the game as you notice that unleashing strength of each other as doubted. Then he use bishop to end the game to assist queen, but it was defended by the bishop but he insist to move two pawns in advance like an uproaring charge. One of the pieces is bishop was destroyed. 'End Game' Nortis Legends is advancing while Supremo Legends is retreating and come back to defense position to strive in order to detain their attacks. Later, Supremo Legends can move that the queen is positioned to the almost right, later he make a move to forward near the king and checkmate. 'Epilogue' .]]Nortis Legends jumps and slash him forward in the chest, passing him then he posed as kneeling little his left leg and he bound his right elbow with kris weapon. "It's no way!" Supremo Legends said when he defeated. "You can't defeat us. Because you don't have friends, allies and even who loved you." Nortis Legends replied his last word. And then Supremo Legends is vanish. While the war is still, they are going to disappear that Supremo Legends is now dead. The prisoners were crowd of joy and tears leaving Nortis Legends success. But the four demon leaders corners Mante Legends, and the four of them are going to discuss their story to let Mante Legends immobilizes each of them. After that all of them are now attacking, for Bulan uses Supernova then Anayra uses Havok of Fool, then Kanlaon reveals to use Distance Fury and for Sentro is stomp. And the light shed to come, Fatima Legends shout to cut her chains after that she release a devastated blow that cross is destroyed. What happen to the four leaders when Fatima Legends releases her blood to blast them, the four leaders are vanished. Yewas Legends was shock and he decide to leaving them at ease, he uses his magical to destroy this island Nortis Legends was shocked and all of the prisoners under the control of Nortis Legends were incinerated. Nortis Legends was down three to go then, what Yewas Legends' thinking and what these six pieces in his shoulders. This will reveal to the last episode of season 2. Category:Episode Category:Balhikor Arc